nickelodeonfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Die Pinguine aus Madagascar (Serie)
29.11.2008 (Nickelodeon) 10.04.2009 (Nick) }} Die Pinguine aus Madagascar ist eine US-amerikanische computeranimierte Fernsehserie. Der Ableger des Trickfilms Madagascar von 2005 spielt in einem Paralleluniversum zum Film. Das Studio machte sich vorerst keine Gedanken beim Aufeinandertreffen der Pinguine auf die Lemuren und haben sich keine spezielle Einordnung in der Kontinuität überlegt. Sie erzählt von den Abenteuern der vier Pinguine Skipper, Kowalski, Private und Rico im Central Park Zoo von New York City. Die Serie läuft seit dem 29. November 2008 in den USA und seit dem 10. April 2009 in Deutschland, jeweils auf dem Kindersender Nickelodeon. Sie wurde unter anderem mit elf Emmys und vier Annie Awards ausgezeichnet. Handlung und Figuren Nach den Ereignissen von Madagascar 2 leben die Pinguine Skipper, Kowalski, Private und Rico wieder im New Yorker Central Park Zoo. Aus Madagaskar sind ihnen die Lemuren Julien, Mort und Maurice dorthin gefolgt, die nun glauben, Julien sei der rechtmäßige König des Zoos. Wie die Tiere von Madagaskar nach New York zurück gelangt sind, erklärt die Serie nicht, im Vorspann wird jedoch gezeigt, wie die Pinguine eine Transportkiste öffnen, in der die drei Lemuren sind. Als die Serie entwickelt wurde, war diese Continuity-Frage noch offen. Gegenüber dem Hollywood Reporter gab DreamWorks-Chef Jeffrey Katzenberg 2008 an, dass ein dritter Film der Madagascar-Reihe darüber Aufschluss geben solle. Madagascar 3: Flucht durch Europa, der 2012 in die Kinos kam, beantwortete die Frage jedoch nicht. Die Pinguine Die militärisch organisierte Pinguin-Elitetruppe wird vom erfahrenen Skipper angeführt, der in Dänemark als "Staatsfeind Nr.1" gilt. Dieser bewahrt stets einen kühlen Kopf, trifft alle taktischen Entscheidungen und gibt die Befehle. Skipper wird oft mit einer Kaffeetasse gezeigt, deren Inhalt er mit einem Fisch umrührt. In Planungsaufgaben unterstützt ihn der hochgewachsene Kowalski, ein Technokrat und hochintelligenter Stratege, der für die Analyse von Situationen und das Unterbreiten von Handlungsoptionen zuständig ist. Der Fachmann für Waffen und Sprengstoffe in der Gruppe ist der kräftige Rico, der bei Bedarf fast jeden beliebigen Ausrüstungsgegenstand hochwürgen kann. Er ist auf der linken Wange mit einer Narbe gezeichnet und kommuniziert fast nur über Grunz- und Quietschlaute. Der jüngste und kleinste der Pinguine und zugleich der Neuling der Gruppe ist der sensible und einfühlsame Private. Seinen Mangel an Erfahrung macht er durch Bodenständigkeit wett, außerdem hat er ein Talent zum Knacken von Codes. Im Laufe der Serie entwickelt Private seine eigene Spezialfähigkeit: die Hyperknuddeligkeit, welche Menschen binnen Sekunden in Ohnmacht versetzen kann. Das Aussehen der Pinguine wurde im Vergleich zu den Madagascar-Filmen geringfügig geändert, damit sie leichter zu unterscheiden sind; auch ihre Charaktere wurden weiterentwickelt. Während die Persönlichkeiten von Skipper und Private schon weitestgehend in den Filmen angelegt waren, wurden die von Kowalski und Rico für die Serie verfeinert. “Kowalski became our science guy, our Mr. Spock – and Rico turned psychopathic” (deutsch: „Kowalski entwickelte sich zu unserem Wissenschafts-Typen, unserem Mr. Spock – und Rico wurde psychopathisch“), sagt Produzent Mark McCorkle dazu. Die Lemuren Selbsternannter König der Lemuren und Herrscher über die Zootiere ist King Julien, ein Katta, der zum Zeichen seiner Königsherrschaft eine Krone trägt. Zu seinem Vergnügen hat er eine Hüpfburg, veranstaltet Partys und tanzt gerne und viel. Julien neigt dazu, Redewendungen falsch zu verstehen. Außerdem ist er abergläubisch und gehorcht den Anweisungen der vermeintlichen „Luft-“ bzw. „Himmelsgeister“ (im Original: “sky spirits”). Für sein Gefolge zeigt der selbstverliebte und eingebildete Julien wenig Respekt. Er wird von den Pinguinen meist nur „Ringelschwanz“ genannt. Sein Berater Maurice, ein dickliches Fingertier, steht den Ideen seines Anführers meist skeptisch gegenüber, führt diese aber dennoch aus. Dagegen ist der junge, tollpatschige Mausmaki Mort ihm hingebungsvoll ergeben. Mort hat einen Fetisch für Füße, insbesondere die von König Julien. Dieser behandelt ihn mit Verachtung. Weitere Figuren Marlene, ein Otterweibchen, wurde von einem kalifornischen Aquarium in den Central Park Zoo gebracht. Sie ist mit Skipper befreundet und begleitet ihn manchmal auf seinen Missionen. Die Rolle wurde an die der Sandy Cheeks aus SpongeBob Schwammkopf angelehnt. Regelmäßige Auftritte haben außerdem die beiden Schimpansen Mason und Phil. Mason kann (mit den anderen Zootieren) sprechen, aber nicht lesen. Phil ist stumm, aber ein eifriger Zeitungsleser. Er kommuniziert über Gebärdensprache, die von Mason übersetzt wird. Beide trinken Kaffee oder Tee. Abgesehen von den Pinguinen und den Lemuren sind die Schimpansen die einzigen Tiere, die auch schon in Madagascar zu sehen waren. Zu den weiteren Zootieren mit mehreren Auftritten innerhalb der Serie zählen das aggressive Rote Riesenkänguru Joey, die Gorillas Bada und Bing, eine Gruppe von Chamäleons sowie der Indische Elefant Burt und ein Nashorn namens Roy. Die Pinguine haben auch mit Tieren außerhalb des Zoos Kontakt, beispielsweise mit dem „Mondkater“ Max oder einer mit den Pinguinen verfeindeten Gruppe von Ratten, die in der New Yorker Kanalisation lebt. Dort wohnte zu Beginn der Serie auch das freundliche Krokodil Roger, das später in den Zoo zieht. Mehrere Auftritte hat auch das dümmliche Eichhörnchen Fred, das im Central Park nahe dem Zoo lebt. Der Erzfeind der Pinguine ist ein Delfin namens Dr. Seltsam (bürgerlich Francis), dem eine Armee von Hummern zuarbeitet. Doris ist eine freundliche Delfindame, Dr. Seltsams Schwester und der Schwarm von Kowalski. Der Papageientaucher Lars ist Skippers persönlicher Rivale und Schuld daran, dass dieser Dänemark nicht betreten darf. Unter anderem zählt zu den Verbündeten der Pinguine und Lemuren der Roboter-Lemur (bzw. LEM-R) Lemmy, welcher die Fähigkeiten der Pinguine und King Juliens Tanzschritte in sich vereint. Lemmys Aufgabe war anfangs nur den Mars nach Leben zu erkunden, später dient er den Pinguinen und Lemuren, die bösartigen "Weltraum-Tintenfische" zu bekämpfen, die obengenannten Fähigkeiten sind ihm daher sehr nützlich. Vom Zoopersonal wird nur die mürrische Tierpflegerin Alice regelmäßig gezeigt, in einzelnen Episoden auch ein Tierarzt. Wenn die Pinguine für eine Mission das Gelände des Zoos verlassen, sehen sie sich bisweilen mit Officer X konfrontiert, der für das New Yorker Ordnungsamt streunende Tiere in der Stadt jagt. Häufig wird ebenfalls der Nachrichtensprecher Chuck Charles gezeigt, der in der 3. Staffel herausfindet, dass die Pinguine ein streng geheimes Elitekommando sind, dies jedoch nicht verrät. Zu den menschlichen Erzfeinden zählen unter anderem auch die reichen Vesuvius-Zwillinge, welche Tiere quälen, im Laufe der Serie können die Pinguine die beiden aber umstimmen, so dass sie nur noch arme Menschen quälen. Einzelne Auftritte hat ebenfalls die tierliebende Seniorin Gladys welche von allen Tieren im Zoo gemocht wird - bis auf die Lemuren, da Gladys sie regelmäßig mit Katzen verwechselt. Synchronisation Einige der Schauspieler, die den Figuren in den Madagascar-Filmen ihre Stimmen geliehen hatten, konnten für die Serie nicht erneut verpflichtet werden. Mit Private, Kowalski, King Julien und Maurice mussten vier der Hauptrollen neu besetzt werden. Bei anderen Rollen sind im englischen Original die gleichen Sprecher zu hören wie in den Filmen. Dass Tom McGrath, Regisseur der Madagascar-Filme, Skipper seine Stimme leiht, war anfangs nur als Übergangslösung gedacht. Als größte Herausforderung bei der Besetzung wurde die Wahl eines Sprechers für King Julien gesehen. Für die Filme hatte dies Sacha Baron Cohen übernommen, für die Serie stand der britische Komiker jedoch nicht zur Verfügung. Die Wahl fiel auf Danny Jacobs, der Baron Cohen bereits für das Videospiel zu Madagascar 2 ersetzt hatte. Auch für die deutsche Synchronfassung mussten neue Sprecher für Hauptrollen gewonnen werden. Insbesondere die Pinguine, die in den Filmen von den Fantastischen Vier gesprochen werden, haben neue Stimmen erhalten. Die Dialogregie führte Björn Schalla, die Synchronstimme von Private. Episoden Für alle Staffeln, siehe hier Die Pinguine aus Madagascar (Serie)/Episodenliste Produktion Film thumb|200px "Die Pinguine aus Madagascar" ist ein Film zur gleichnamigen Fernsehserie aus dem Jahr 2014. Am 29. März 2011 wurde von Dreamworks bestätigt, dass es einen Film zur Serie geben wird. Alan J. Schoolcraft und Brent Simons werden schreiben das Drehbuch zum Film. Der Kinostart wurde mit dem von Home – Ein smektakulärer Trip getauscht und somit lief der Film in den Kinos der Vereinigten Staaten schon am 26. November 2014 an und am 27. November 2014 in Deutschland.Veröffentlichungstermin IMDB →Mehr Infos: Die Pinguine aus Madagascar (Film) Weitere Produktion Passend zum Film erschien am 28. November 2014 auch ein Videospiel. Wissenwertes *'Die Pinguine' sind die Stars aus dem erfolgreichen Kinofilm "Madagascar". Wegen ihrer actiongeladenen Gags und lustigen Wortspiele sind die vier unterschiedlichen Figuren gefragt und beliebt bei Kids und auch bei Erwachsenen. Einzelnachweise en:The Penguins of Madagascar nl:De Pinguins van Madagascar ru:Пингвины Мадагаскара Kategorie:Shows Kategorie:Kinder- und Jugendfernsehserie Kategorie:Zeichentrickserie Kategorie:Nicktoons